<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Showtime by Vampirtulpe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414868">Showtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe'>Vampirtulpe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mc youtubers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fluff, Friendship, Idol AU, M/M, Multi, i dont know what to put here, look its just a funny au just take my shit xD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot collection of my idol au.</p><p>Basically Bad is a famous idol and the Dream Team are his biggest fans. And they become friends. Eventually more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap, Platonic Skephalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Showtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this and are actually interested in this au, because I really enjoy it ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s up, Dream? Isn’t it like super late over there?” George questioned, opening his bottle to drink some water for his dry throat. It wasn’t unusual for them to call at late times, but they just got done with a stream a few hours ago, so he was reasonably confused.</p><p>Sapnap was still sleepdrunk, not understanding what was going on, barely paying attention and just wanting to go to bed, hia hair messy and his PJ’s rumpled. He yawned, slurring a “Wassup..?”, which was barely understandable</p><p>“Guys! You won’t believe what I finally managed to get!!” Yelled Dream at his friends over discord. It was two in the morning and he felt more dead than roadkill, but it was absolutely worth staying up late for and also waking Sapnap up from his slumber. Sapnap didn’t seem to agree with him on that. </p><p>“What did you get?” Wondered George, genuinely curious now. If Dream was that excited over whatever he got, it had to be something amazing. And sure enough, he dropped the bomb on therm: “I finally got tickets for Bad’s concert!”</p><p>That woke up Sapnap in an instant, the ravenette falling off his chair with a loud clanging and a yelp: “DUDE, NO WAY!”</p><p>Dream exclaimed: “I stayed up till 2 AM to buy three tickets! Not even a minute later Bad posted on Twitter that it’s already sold out! You guys gotta come to Florida to the concert with me!”</p><p>George and Sapnap were stunned and for once it was quiet in their calls, they just stared at Dream in astonishment. The information had to sink in for a moment. </p><p>After all, Badboyhalo was one of, if not the most well known and beloved idol in America and probably Europe too. He was their age, but Bad’s career already started when he was 11 and his performance only got better over the years. He was loved especially by young adults and teenage girls with  Dream, George and Sapnap definitely being his biggest fans.</p><p>They all own some merch from him and have playlists with his music that they listen to regularly on stream, they follow Bad’s twitter with their undivided attention and were always on the lookout for when he was doing another show, so they could go there together. Despite being Bad’s biggest fans, they could never make it to a concert. The tickets sell out in a matter of minutes, sometimes even seconds, so it was next to impossible to get tickets if you don’t stay up late to be there earlier than everyone else, which Dream finally managed to do. He even got three tickets, they could finally see his show for the first time!</p><p>“Dude, how’d you do that?! It’s literally impossible to get tickets to Bad’s shows!” Well, it was, if you count all the people that buy in bulk and then resell them for thousands of dollars, it really wasn’t fair. But now they had tickets of their own!</p><p>Dream declared: “Pack your bags, guys! The show is next week and I will not miss it for the world! It’s finally time for our scheme!”</p><p>George raised his eyebrows: “The one where you woo him and you run away together?”</p><p>“No, not that one, I told you that was just a joke!” Dream almost squeaked, making George and Sapnap wheeze from laughter, it was a running gag between them. Dream said it once as a joke and neither George nor Sapnap ever let it go. </p><p>“I’m talking about the….other scheme.”</p><p>Sapnap’s mouth opened, understanding the situation: “Dude, you wanna try and MEET Bad? Even if we got Backstage, there are probably bouncers everywhere. Bad is, like, super famous, there’s no way we’ll get into his room undetected AND actually talk to him without him calling security on us for being just some creepy fans.”</p><p>Dream visibly deflated at his words, sighing. He really wanted to meet Bad, maybe ask for a signature so he could finally leave his obsession at least a little bit behind. But he didn’t want to do it alone. So he begged and whined: “C’mon guys...can you help me please? I promise it’ll work! Imagine being friends with Bad! Imagine him joining our streams!”</p><p>“Oh my god, that would be amazing.” George may or may not have swooned a little from the thought of Bad playing minecraft with them and joining their streams whenever he had time, that would be close to a dream come true, no pun intended. </p><p>“You need to trust me guys.” Dream continued, hitting his desk with his fists, a smirk gracing his lips: “My plan will work. But I can’t do this alone!”</p><p>Sapnap sighed, leaning back in his chair: “Fine, what the hell do we have to lose. We’re nobody’s to him anyway, might as well be creepy nobody’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the spirit guys! I’ll see you in a few days! Trust me, it’ll work!”</p><p>Honestly, Dream was bluffing to hell and back right now, but he somehow needed to rope his friends into his shitty plan, it's not like he could just break into a concert hall to meet his favourite idol without looking like a creepy stalker that should be arrested. It would be easier with his friends helping. </p><p>He just hoped his plan would actually work out.</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>“A lot of people are here already.” Commented Sapnap, holding a pretzel in his hand and munching on it as he looked at the group of people standing in front of the concert hall. They weren’t allowed to enter yet, so they were just hanging out, playing on their phones or switches and groups of friends talking about Bad or how excited they were for the concert.</p><p>George nodded in confirmation, biting a piece off the churro he bought with Dream standing in-between them with a slice of pizza, that he was basically wolfing down at this point so he could start with his plan as quickly as possible. They needed to get inside before everyone else was allowed to enter, so they could make it into Bad’s room unnoticed.</p><p>“Alright, Dream.” Sapnap started, swallowing down his last bite and continuing: “What’s the plan?”</p><p>“We need to cause a scene.” Started Dream, explaining his plan in detail: “Bad’s fans can be pretty crazy. And looking at some of these people, it should be easy to instigate a fight. We can’t be seen doing something suspicious though, or they’ll kick us out. That should distract the bouncers standing there enough. We need to get their keys too though.”</p><p>“Alright.” George tossed the wrapping paper into a garbage can, cracking his knuckles with a smirk: “You two cause the distraction I’ll try to get the keys!” They nodded to each other, Dream and Sapnap slipping into the crowd, George sneaking around it, hiding behind a pillar to not attract any attention to himself, trying to see where they kept the keys. Probably in either a jacket or a pant pocket, if he had to guess.</p><p>Dream and Sapnap were mingling with the fans, trying to come up with a way to instigate a fight. A lot of his fans are pretty crazy, it’d probably be enough to just say that Bad isn’t worth stanning or something like that. That might actually work. </p><p>So he tapped the shoulder of a teenage girl that was talking to her group, asking her: “Badboyhalo sucks, doesn’t he? He’s such a little bitch.”</p><p>The girl gasped, she was not happy about that statement, considering she wore a Bad hoodie, just like Dream, pouting angrily up at him: “What did you say?!” She exclaimed, probably suspicious about why he was here if he hated Bad and his music.</p><p>“Yeah, he sucks so Bad, doesn’t he? That would explain why he called himself that. I’m only here because my little sister goes crazy about him for some reason. I should probably show her some real music so she stops listening to this garbage.”</p><p>The girl got mad, pushing him away from her, causing Dream to stumble back into another group, pulling someone down with himself, exclaiming: “Why’d you push me?! All I said was that Bad’s great! Are you a hater or something?!” Probably not the most honourable of strategies, but the girl was shell shocked long enough to be tackled down by a die-hard fan, other people throwing themselves into the fight and making a dogpile, Dream and Sapnap quickly leaving the crowd and hiding so the bouncers wouldn’t see them. </p><p>They met George at the entrance, who was dangling the keys from his finger, quickly unlocking the door and the three slipping in, locking the door again. It’ll probably take some time for the fight to be cleared up, so now all they had to do was not look suspicious and somehow make it to Bad’s room.</p><p>They were so close.</p><p>“I can’t believe that actually worked.” Commented George, wiping some sweat off his brow, heaving a long sigh of relief. </p><p>“Me neither. Come on now. We’re almost there! Everyone’s probably busy with preparations!” Dream exclaimed, hurrying down the hall into the main room. Dream was never in here before, but he looked at the structure of the building before they got there and printed a little card out, which he procured now.</p><p>He looked at it for a moment, then pointed, declaring: “Come on, this way!” The three sprinted before Dream suddenly stopped, his two friends crashing into him. </p><p>“No, my bad. This way!” He then corrected himself, pointing to another direction, the three changing their course. A few hallways later they came to a set of doors. 5 to be exact. Probably the rooms of producers or managers or something. Bad’s door was thankfully labeled, so they could slip inside without any significant problems.</p><p>It turns out Bad’s room was gigantic, with an enormous mirror  on one wall, some comfortable chairs, a sofa with coffee table, on the coffee table were chocolates, some juice, water and a bouquet of flowers in a vase, the light dimmed to make it more comfortable and a wardrobe in the corner of the room that could easily fit three people. A lot of costumes for the different days were probably in there. </p><p>“Did we…..did we really do it?” George couldn’t quite believe it, the concept was so ungraspable, that they actually made it to Bad’s room and were now standing there. </p><p>“I wonder where Bad is.” Questioned Sapnap aloud, going to the make-up desk and opening a drawer. Eyeshadow. Bad probably wears a lot of makeup during his shows, he did a show once where they used blacklight and his makeup glowed, that was really cool. </p><p>“Guys, don’t touch anything! I’m still thinking about what we are gonna say to Bad once he makes it here so he doesn’t think we are creepy stalkers!” </p><p>His friends didn’t listen to him, Sapnap was still looking through the drawers and George was observing the coffee table curiously. “A cup of tea is there. We probably just missed him.” He then proceeded to steal one of the pieces of chocolate that were in a little box, popping it into his mouth and chewing experimentally, his expression melting into a smile: “Damn, these are good.”</p><p>“Guys, stop doing that!” Hissed Dream, trying to pull Sapnap away from the makeup table, shoulders tensing up when he heard steps coming closer, the hairs on his body standing up at the realization: Bad was coming back. And when he came into his room, seeing them what they were doing now, then it would all be over. </p><p>Dream lunged forward, grabbing Sapnap by the shirt and looked around frantically for a place to hide, getting an idea. He pushed Sapnap in the direction of the closet and grabbed George, hissing: “Hide in there!”, gesturing wildly for the closet.</p><p>Sapnap finally heard the steps, all colour draining from his face as he nodded, ripping the door open and jumping inside, stretching his hand out for George to take, Dream jumping in too and quickly closing the door, leaving it open the tiniest crack so they could see what was going on. </p><p>The door opened and Bad stepped inside and they had to hold their breath no to gasp. He was already fully ready for the show, with gold and red makeup on his face, which brought out his blue-green eyes. He wore an updated version of the outfit that made him famous, a black hoodie with multiple red bands, which they knew glow in the dark, tied around his arms and body and a checkered black and white scarf. He had a headband with little horns on his shining auburn hair and black flats that he often wore when he danced, the black pants that reached his ankles wouldn’t get in the way.  The fingerless gloves perfectly rounded up the look. </p><p>He looked a little nervous, though he was smiling, humming softly to himself as he sat down on one of the comfortable looking chairs, getting something out of his bag. The soft music that soon followed gave indicators that the item was a switch and Bad was just starting to play Animal Crossing, maybe to relax?</p><p>“Guys, look at him.” Whispered George, clutching the oak wood in his fingers as he tried to push Sapnap to the side so he could see better. </p><p>“He looks even better up close.” He continued, almost falling out of the closet, but Dream quickly grabbed him and pulled him back: “George, he’s a person too, calm down! You’re famous too!”</p><p>“I know, but it’s different with Bad…He’s special!”</p><p>“Oh my fucking god. Be quiet or he will hear us and then we‘re fucked!!”</p><p>“Guys-” Sapnap’s voice sounded nasal, the two of them looking at him as he seemed to struggle, declaring: “I- I have to sneeze-”</p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare!” Hissed Dream, almost falling from losing his balance. Sapnap struggled for an unnerving amount of time, trying everything he could to suppress the sneeze, but it was all in vain, the noise when he finally did unnaturally loud in their ears. </p><p>Of course, Bad heard it too, he jumped up from his seat and looked around. He didn’t see anyone, but SOMEONE was definitely in his room. He needed to get out!</p><p>“Wait!” He stopped instinctively with his hand on the doorknob, declaring: “I’ll yell for help if you try anything!” Bad turned around, grabbing the knife that was hanging from his belt. It was a theatre knife, meaning it would retract when one tried to stab someone, but it was still good to intimidate people. </p><p>The Dream Team fell out of the closet with a loud yelp, with Sapnap landing on Dream and George on Sapnap, all the air getting knocked out of Dream’s lungs, who desperately wanted to say something. </p><p>Bad looked at the three men that were in his room. One of them had blonde hair and wore one of the hoodies he sold as merch, green eyes looking desperate as he wanted to explain himself, clawing his way out from under his friends. </p><p>The other one had raven hair and a white bandana on his forehead, also a headband with little horns on them, something he also sold in his store. Otherwise he wore a comfortable white shirt with a flame on it, black pants and red sneakers.</p><p>The last one was brunette. He didn’t wear any merch, but he had a backpack that was probably full of goods for the concert, eyes nervously darting around. </p><p>“Waitwaitwaitwaitwait- please- please let me explain, Bad. I’m so sorry.” Dream began, quickly correcting his clothes. He was so nervous to actually meet Bad, especially in this situation, he could barely get his words out, finally elaborating: “We’re so sorry. We didn’t mean to creep on you this way! We- we are big fans and- and we just wanted to meet you and-”</p><p>He lowered his head in shame. He didn’t know what to say. He carefully crafted his words for this encounter and now he couldn’t reach them. He forgot. Sapnap and George got off the ground, joining their friend in apologizing profusely. </p><p>Dream ended his rant with: “We will just….leave...I’m so sorry again…”</p><p>George put a hand on Dream’s shoulder, trying to reassure  him: “It’s okay Dream. C’mon, let’s go….”</p><p>They were moving for the door, causing Bad to tilt his head. He blinked, then instructed: “Wait.”</p><p>The three immediately froze in their places. Bad had a nice voice that makes you just want to listen to him for hours on end. </p><p>Bad regarded the three, finally pointing at George as he mused: “You look familiar.”</p><p>“I- I do?” George stammered uselessly, pointing to himself, the other two looking from George back to Bad, who was thinking about where he had seen George, because he was certain he was familiar. His face looked like Bad had seen it countless of times before. </p><p>Then the dime dropped and he exclaimed: “Wait, you’re Georgenotfound, aren’t you?!”</p><p>George would have passed out by now, only able to nod with his mouth hanging open, Bad’s eyes widening in return: “Wait, really?! Then you are-” He gasped: “Are you Dream and Sapnap?!”</p><p>Their eyes widened. Someone might as well have punched them in the stomach, that would have had the same effect.</p><p>They could only nod and Bad looked genuinely excited at that, forgetting for a moment that these three broke into his room and hid in there, exclaiming: “I can’t believe I can finally meet you all in person! I’m a big fan, I watch your streams and videos on my breaks!”</p><p>“W-wait- really?” Dream stammered out, barely able to process the situation, just staring at Bad in bewilderment. The idol nodded, pointing out: “Yes, I’m subscribed to all three of you! Did you never see my notifications?”</p><p>They did remember. In fact, they made a point to always make a joke about it, because they always thought it was a fan account. </p><p>“I- I thought it- wasn’t the actual you-” George stammered, his mouth feeling very dry all of a sudden, did he remember to bring drinks for everyone? </p><p>Dream nodded, continuing: “W-we thought it was a f-fan account-”</p><p>“Oh, it’s a private account I use for watching the people I like! I love watching you guys, you are so funny! I never thought I’d actually be able to meet you ever! Oh- waitwaitwait-” He dashed over to his make up desk and opened a drawer, pulling his phone out and unlocking it: “What’s your discord?! I’d love to talk to you some more!”</p><p>George was so pale, he might pass out any minute as he told Bad his discord, followed by Dream and Sapnap, who were close to their brain being fried. Badboyhalo….THE Badboyhalo watched their videos all the time? And. And wants to talk to them and- and actually join their streams…? Dream always thought this was so far out of his reach, but now-.....now it was right there...all he needed to do was go a little step further  and they would befriend the world's most famous idol. He was just waiting to wake up and be sad because it was just a dream.</p><p>But it wasn’t, Bad was actually there, sending out friend requests, which they accepted at the speed of light. Bad laughed gleefully, beaming up at them. He was a bit smaller than all of them, but he looked super cute. </p><p>He shifted with his feet, a little shy as he opened his arms, indirectly asking for a hug: “I’m sorry. I never thought I’d be able to meet any of you face to face. I’m- I’m a little giddy. I can’t believe you’d want to be friends with me!”</p><p>“Are you kidding?!” Exclaimed Sapnap, who was the first to snap out of his daze, stepping forward and wrapping bad in a hug, lifting him a little off the ground, which made him squeal: “Everyone would want to be friends with you!”</p><p>Bad’s smile faltered a little, chuckling awkwardly: “I guess.” He licked his lips, looking away. He didn’t seem to take it as a compliment like Sapnap intended to, letting go of Bad so George could give Bad a hug, confirming: “It’s lovely meeting you, Bad. I never thought I could.”</p><p>“Same here, I’m glad we could meet!”</p><p>Last was Dream, who was towering a little over Bad, wrapping his arms around him, beaming as he suggested: “I really hope we’ll get along well. I’d love to talk to you more.”</p><p>“Y-Yes, that would be great-” Now Bad was the speechless one, a smile spreading on his face. He shouldn’t be, these guys basically broke in and watched him, but he was still happy. He might have found friends. And to be fair, this wasn’t the weirdest way he had met someone, so he might as well roll with it.</p><p>His head shot up when he heard a knock, looking at the door in shock and grabbing Dream and Sapnap, sprinting for the closet with George right behind him, stuffing them in there again and whispering: “Don’t make a noise! I don’t want them to see you! You can stay here and watch the show on the TV, I’ll talk to you after the show! Promise!”</p><p>He closed the door and immediately turned, talking to one of his agents that told him he had to be on stage in 20 minutes. So Bad left the room. The Dream Team waited for a few minutes before leaving the closet again. </p><p>George blinked, finally concluding: “Wow! That was-....lovely actually.”</p><p>“It really was, I thought he’d be nice but he’s a sweetheart.” Added Sapnap.</p><p>“Guys- I- I think we just became friends with Badboyhalo.” Everyone stared at each other, the smiles on their faces rivaling the sun. </p><p>“Come on, turn on the TV! The show’s gotta be starting soon!” Sapnap jumped on the couch, looking for the remote so they could watch the concert together. </p><p>Turns out they wouldn’t be squished in a screaming crowd to watch their idol perform. But they got something a lot better than that. A new friend, for one, and an entire night of pleasant smalltalk with Bad before they were brought back to Dream’s place by Bad’s chauffeur. </p><p>They shot Bad a text, telling him they made it back safely and Bad sent a happy emoji back, responding: “Great! I can’t wait to talk with you tomorrow! I had great fun tonight!”</p><p>Dream’s face hurt from all the laughing and smiling Bad caused, writing back: “We had too. Thank you Bad. Good night.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you want to talk to me, my tumblr is vampirtulpe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>